Merry Christmas Marceline!
by SniperMan36
Summary: It had became Xmas in the land of ooo and who does a certain vampire spend it with? MarcelinexOc Fluff


**A little story i made when it was Christmas time, I hope you enjoy it. R&R**

It had just became Xmas in the land of ooo and all the citizens were sitting inside from the coldness, drinking nice hot chocolate. Finn and jake had everyone come over to their house, flame princess, bubble gum, the ice king, Gunter, and Shelby the worm that lives in jakes violin. All of them had came over but a certain vampire and human that were all cuddled up in a nice warm house. Kaleb was on his way to marcelinnes house. It was cold but kaleb didn't mind the long walk over to see the vampire because truth be he had started to develop feelings for her. Marcelinne had been slowly getting hints that the human boy had liked her, and maybe she was to. Marcelinne had to admit it but she had originally hated the boy when they first met but not anymore. Marcelinne had realized how nice the boy was but he wasnt the best looking but she didn't really care. She was hopping that kaleb would tell her how he felt or would just do something already so she invited him over to her house. Kaleb had arrived to be met by a flying smirking vampire. He smiles at seeing this and handed her a present. The vampire smiled at this "Merry Christmas marcelinne" kaleb said with a smile. She opened the present up to reveal a big red juicy apple. "thanks kaleb" she said giving him a big hug. Kaleb stood there as the cold vampire wrapped he luxious arms around him, it took him a second to realize what was going on. He hugged her back smiling, they huggeed for a while befoore they separated. They went inside the house getting out of the cold. In Marcilinnes house they just sat on the couch watching tv. Kaleb thought it was weird that marcelinne was actually sitting down on the couch for once instead of floating. Kaleb shivered from the cold which marcelinne noticed and she scooted over to kaleb and pushed up against kaleb trying to make him feel warm. "thanks marcelinne" kaleb said smiling at her. Kaleb felt like this night was amazing so far and that nothing could go wrong. "hey marcelinne why are you actually sitting down for once?" kaleb said as he started stretching and put his arm around marcelinne. She smiled at him and simply responded "what you don't like it" and started floating away." " hey I never said that" kaleb responded to her. Marceelinne came floating back into the room playing her axe guitar. She flew over kaleb and realized there had been a red mark on his arm. "what do we have here?" she asked as she moved her finger along the red area on his arm. "ow careful" he said wincing in pain. " stupid old ice king hit me with ice and gave me ice burn and it made the skin red. That old guy couldnt have ever been nice no matter what." marcelinne looked at kaleb with her eyes glaring with hate. "what? Did I say something wrong?" "JUST LEAVE!" marcelinne screamed at kaleb. Kaleb got and started to walk to the door, but right before he left he turned around and said "I'm sorry marcelinne Merry Christmas". Marcelinne saw that there was a tear from his eye and she thought he had lips the words I and love. as he left she couldn't help but feel guilty because kaleb was being so nice and he didnt know about Simon. Marcelinne opened the door and yelled for kaleb to comeback. At this point his shirt was soaked from the rain, "Kaleb in sorry I just blew a fuse." " it's fine" he said smiling that she wasn't mad at him. "come back inside please" marcelinne said with sorrowful eyes. Kaleb started a coming back inside when he tripped and landed on top of marcelinne. The faces were inches away so marcelinne decided to do what was best. She attacked him with a kiss closing her eyes shut. Kaleb loved this moment do he wanted it to last. He closed his eyes and started kissing back passionately. After what seemed like forever to them they broke the kiss." seems like someone has had practice" marcelinne said teasing kaleb. Kaleb started blushing and got off marcelinne. Both of their shirts were covered in water "what are we gonna do about this" kaleb asked looking at their shirts. " I can think of something" marcelinne said walking to kaleb. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off him. "can you help me with mine now?" kaleb started to rub her stomach and kissed her, lifting her shirt up in the kiss. After having to break the kiss kaleb took a minute to admire marcelinnes body. He scaled up and down her body with his eyes looking at the shirtless vampire with sexy jeans on was just a sight for him. "cat got your tongue" marcelinnes said smirkingly crossing her arms over her chest. Kaleb nodded at this "what now?" he asked. "bed time." "oh, i guess I sleep on the couch?" kaleb asked. "nope follow me" the vampire said as she started floating into a room. When kaleb got into the room there was a bed for two, which she was laying down on. She patted the bed signaling for Kaleb to come lay down next to her. He walked over to the bed and layed down right next to her. Marceline smiled at kaleb and cuddled up against his warm body. Kaleb got cold from her but he didn't care he had the sexy vampire in a bed all cuddled up shirtless and wearing a black bra to him it was amazing. He looked down at her and simply said "Merry Christmas" and kissed her and turned the light off.


End file.
